Merlin the Sorcerer King
by Alexsander K.Wisemann
Summary: Have you ever wonder what life will be like in heaven, if not then let me tell you about my story where i used to live.


Merlin the Sorcerer King Dairies

Time is irrelevant in heaven everything exist in continuum estate nothing matter anymore you will get what you always wanted in heaven ,that what I thought but in heaven am I god or am I slave in heaven , God welcomed me in heaven and told me thee your allowed to do anything you've wanted in heaven expect Four:

1\. First and foremost never challenge me the God of all no matter what.

2\. You're not allowed to break the first rule no matter what.

3\. You can eat anything that the heaven can provide expect from the tree of knowledge it fruits are mine along.

4\. Last but not least you're a demigod not The God remember your place.

But the only problem was I had no recollection of my past life all I had was the recollection of myself, as I was wonder through heaven I came to a stop in front of the forbidden tree as I remember the god words I was not allowed to eat the fruits from the tree of knowledge as I ask myself what could've happen if I eat from it; my curiosity reach it peak as I wished to see what could've happened at that moment everything around me have change as I have return back through time and space to see two individual a man and women talking with a snake in front of the forbidden tree I was curious to know what is happening than suddenly out of nowhere god have arrive there and told to watch and listen as I did what god has told me to do something was strange but I couldn't have known what was it, as I was watching the snake talking to the two individual a man and women and offer them the apple of knowledge from the tree of knowledge god told me that this is the being of the end for these two as they accepted the snake offer and took the apple from the tree and bit it off there out of nowhere the whether changed the sky was filled with dark clouds, I was terrified of what could've happed than god just looked at me and told me fear not I'm with you just watch as I embrace my fear and watched carefully I saw god descent from the sky furies, angry and sad at the same time but I look at my side I saw god there and I asked god is there two of you gods, god laugh and he told me no this a record of the past event that happened and change the course of heaven .

As I watched carefully god spoken the words you two have broken the first, second, third and fourth law that is the laws of heaven and for that what have you say and he looked at them, they fell to their knee asking for forgiveness and told him that it was the snake that seduced them to eat the apple of knowledge and asked him for forgiveness but god said no to them and said you've broken my law and for that you will get punished for it.

As the snake tried to sneak away god told the snake and where are you trying to escape of Lucifer, as god said those words the snake transformed looking like angle and said nowhere! I was just, god told him silent and he looked at him and told him I'm all almighty all-knowing and you tried to lie to me your god, Lucifer you have break the first, second and fourth law that is the laws of heaven have you anything to say.

Lucifer replied with no; God then said for the crime to seduce and corrupt my newest creation man, Lucifer your sentence to rot in hell until the end of time with a snap of his finger Lucifer was no more gone puff!.

And as for you to two Lucifer may have seduced you to eat the apple of knowledge but it was your choices to ignore my laws and eaten it in the first place and for that your equally guilty and now your corrupted I have no choice but to punish you too.

As for your punishments Adam and Eve you're banished from heaven until the end of your days you two will live mortal live on planet earth

Where you two will live together age together and then die.

And then with a wave of his hand puff Adam and Eve vanished; Merlin asked god was it necessary?

God replied yes.

Merlin ask why?

God said everyone has a free will to do whatever they want in heaven and I have no right to tell them others wise, as long as they don't break heaven rule I see no reason to take their right way.

Merlin said to god thank you for clarifying my doubts and guided me.

God replied your welcome.

Merlin asked god last question can you undo or alter the past events.

God replied yes and no.

Merlin was confused but didn't ask or pressure for the right answer.

Suddenly out of nowhere I was there standing in front of the forbidden tree of knowledge as I remember the past event which I have witness

I look at my side to where god was standing and he was gone and I was tired and hungry I wished for a home to eat and sleep as time went on I

Learned everything there is to know about heaven.

When some things contradict each other, you should look at the opposite side of everything, and when the meanings behind the seemingly unnatural actions are made clear, a completely different answer might be reached Justice can become evil. Reality can become an illusion. Meaning can be found in something that appears meaningless.

Think and find the answer for yourselves. As a human ceases to be once he or she stops thinking, Merlin explaining his train of thought.

Merlin the Sorcerer King Dairies

Chapter 1

Knowledge

As time goes by nothing really change in heaven everything is the same unless you wanted to change it but what is there to change everything is perfect; I had to ask god if there something else that I'm not seeing so I wished to see god and ask him, then out of nowhere I'm standing in the middle of the sea not falling nor drawing just standing I looked around wondering where is god than suddenly god open a water door beneath me and told me come in, my curiosity got the better of me and I got in just to look and I was completely mesmerize it was beautiful all the color of the sea every fish and mermaid dancing and singing in sync it was magical, god told me are you impressed I lost my word all I did was move my head up down so impressed, as we walked deeper in the sea we saw a Gigantic sea dragon bowing it head down to the god and swim away; Merlin ask god do you know why I'm here god?

God answer yes you're here to ask me if there is something you're not seeing I'm right.

Merlin answer yes if it's not too much.

God replied yes there is many thing you've not seeing not because I don't want you to see, but because you're new to heaven but it doesn't matter anymore because you've learned enough to rest in peace.

Merlin turn to god and asked in confused what do you mean god?

As god explains as soon as you've entered to heaven have you ever seen any others like you in heaven beside you?

No because they are all resting in peace.

Merlin stated he still confused?

God than told merlin to follow him as he opened a door out of nowhere and he enter it, as always merlin was to curios to know what's there as he walk beside god and then god enter a room that was like the throne room of a great king so huge mesmerize it was beautiful of all the color white, too clean and beautiful to say the least, god told merlin to look through the window and merlin just did that, here everything change the world's was so small everything seemed too small as god explain to merlin what you just witness is the state of the universe this is the sea of all the universals everything is inconstant change nothing remain the same.

Merlin said to god this is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in my entire life you have created something words can't describe; but I don't understand your question why do you want me to rest in peace ?

God laugh and answer I have seen every possible answer and I still have to ask do you want to rest in peace and be a god in heaven?

Merlin answer god with no it's boring being a god no offence, I like being a human, demigod it's doesn't matter, what matter the most is as long as I'm enjoying new things and learn different thing and experience the beauty of all what heavens have to offer I will be satisfied.

God laugh and then look at merlin and said you never cease to amaze me, the rest of humans, demigods all want their own universal to rule in peace, and then you came only want to experience what heaven have to offer, instead of create your very own universal and rule it forever, is that it?

Merlin answer god with pretty much.

God laugh out loud then said to merlin you're a funny guy and that's what I like about you never dull moment around you here take it, merlin receive two gift from god two object a book of all the knowledge in the universals and Portkey.

God told merlin that the book of all knowledge in this universals is his to keep, the book and key will only work with your spirit and soul I have enchanted so no one else can left it up and use it or read it.

God also told merlin that the book of infinite it contain all the knowledge of this universals all of the multiverse and he should use it wisely, the Portkey is very special key that help you travel between all of the universals and all of the multiverse.

Merlin asked god that this was beyond generous and thanked god for it. And ask god why are you given me this much?

God answer with so you can enjoy, but before merlin could ask anything else god just waved his hand and puff! Merlin return to his home.

Merlin thought the god was busy and he might interrupted something important and merlin was right but he didn't know that he was right, god was having a telepathy talk with someone.

Merlin sat down and opened his new book which god has given him to keep and he tried to read the book but the pages kept change very rapidly, the page didn't stop and merlin was confused so he close the book and tried again and again but it was no use until he wished that he could understand the book of knowledge and it worked, merlin was able to read every single world and see different picture moving and hear voices in his head tell him to ask and it shall answer.

From their onward merlin learned everything there is to learn about the knowledge of the universals and all of its multiverse that's how he became known as Merlin the Sorcerer King.

Merlin state before that time is irrelevant in heaven everything exist in continuum estate, it took a while but it was worth.

Merlin the Sorcerer King Dairies

Chapter 2

Secretes

Knowledge is power that is the words of wise a man but knowledge can't take far without tools to guide your way, as merlin learn that in the hard way possible, he used the Portkey to travel between the universal and all of its multiverse and learn two thing first he was physically weak and doesn't have enough strength to hold his own and second he lack the tool which will help him use his newly acquired knowledge in its highest capacity, so he did what anyone in need of help will do they ask for help,

Merlin was literally lucky as he wished to talk with the god the almighty and all knowing if he was free from anything.

As luck will have it merlin was then teleported from his home to the far reach of space and in front he was there god siting in his holy throne watching the event that is enfolding in front of him, merlin asked god is a bad time; God simple replied with no just watching the begin of the universal here take a sit and look there, as merlin sat down in the newly materialized chair and look where god as point out, it didn't take a minute to happen the greatest big bang merlin have ever witness in his life, merlin asked god in curiosity is that the beginning of my universe?

God replied with yes and no.

Merlin was confused and asked what?

God state that all the universals in the multiverse are created the same but each have their very own characteristic about them for example:

No _two_ snowflakes are _alike._

Merlin thanked god for this amazing experience and then asked god for help in his own problem.

God asked I have not seeing a problem that you may have explain yourself?

Merlin state that he's weak and said that he acquired knowledge but didn't acquired the tool to utilizes that knowledge into power merlin state that knowledge without power is false knowledge .

God laugh and then said what will you do with that much power?

Merlin answered god with nothing, just want to know if it exist or not no offence but I live to experience the unexplainable and understand what no one care to understand, watch and experience all kind of wonders of all that is, that will be and that might happen if you look close enough to the greater picture of all, merlin to god I want to experience god but not be one.

God laugh out loud then said to merlin do you remember that I told you (you're a funny guy and that's what I like about you never dull moment around you.).

Merlin said yes and looked at god with eye full of determination and unyielding will.

In that moment god saw more than billion trillion quadrillion quintillion sextillion out comes in which merlin was faithful to his words all of them is a laughable but god than told merlin are you sure? You want power because there is cost for the power you desire?

Merlin answer no I don't want a power I want a tools to build a power nothing else, I'm not a fighter that need power I'm a thinker that want

To outsmart the fighter to leave me be, nothing more and nothing less.

God laugh and then said congratulations you have passed my test, if you have accepted the power that I will've given you, you could've broken the first, second and forth laws of heaven, and for that I'm very grateful, I hate Jugging people period, who are smart enough to know there place, okay now let see you need tools to build powers and used them to experience new things and outsmart a fighter and also be stronger enough to protect yourself am right, so you want the power to build ,create ,change ,destroy, break ,fix and heal, okay that's about right merlin I will give the abilities of black smith and all his knowledge use it wisely, with a wave of his hand light strike merlin embedded him with all the knowledge, skills and abilities of the greatest blacksmith .

Before merlin could've thanked god he find himself in front his home as time pass and merlin start building unique objects that no one could've understand and by using the book of infinity he soon surpassed his limits or as some say broke his limiter completely.

In secrecy merlin created many object that could've being extremely dangerous in the wrong hands here are list of some of them:

1\. **Lasso of truth** forces anyone it captures to obey and tell the truth and they can't lie no matter.

2\. **Staff of Merlin the Sorcerer king** can only be held by merlin and the ring of knowledge together to work it granted the user full omnipotence.

3\. **The ring of knowledge** help the welder to extent his memory, reading skills and know all the language of the universal beyond abnormally limits.

4\. **The Door of room of requirement** it's a door room that can turn into anything you need it to and at same time it's a moving castle can shrink or in enlarge its self as the will of its master merlin.

5\. **The Bracelets of Submission** are a pair of metal bracelets or cuffs build and worn by Merlin it has four different abilities: 1. It can hide you from all seeing eye which watch you from afar or trying to locate you, it can protect your privacy all the time when you wear it and can you activated or deactivate at will by saying active to make it work or by saying deactivate to stop it from working.

2\. Second these bracelets have thus far proven indestructible and able to absorb the impact of incoming attacks, allowing merlin to not only deflect automatic weapon fire, energy blasts and other projectile weaponry, but also to absorb forces from a long fall.

3\. It can in store object in itself all kind of object from weapons to book shelf.

4\. The Bracelets of Submission grant it wearer a natural immunity from all Pestilence disease in general.

6\. The Infinity Stars Gauntlet was designed to hold six of the 'soul gems', better known as the Infinity Stars Gems. When used in combination their already impressive powers make the wearer able to do anything he want in all of the universes and all of the multiverse, all that exist all that will exist, The Infinity Stars Gauntlet will work everywhere anywhere as long there is will. Capabilities

 **Time Gem:** Total control over all aspects of time including time travel, stopping time, slowing down or speed up flow of time and to accelerate or slow down aging.

 **Space Gem:** Limitless manipulation of space, allowing for teleportation, dimensional manipulation, creation of wormholes, etc.

 **Soul Gem:** Limitless manipulation of souls both alive and dead also has shown to be able to evolve or devolve a beings physical self as well as their mental capacities.

 **Reality Gem:** Locally or universally alters the natural laws of the universe to the wielders will.

 **Power Gem:** Controls all of the power in the universe. It can be used to augment or inhibit any force.

 **Mind Gem:** Taps the user into the universal consciousness, allowing for unlimited manipulation of psionic powers including telepathy and telekinesis.

The Infinity Gauntlet granted virtual omnipotence to its wearer, merlin's greatest work ever made.

7\. **A bag of limitless holding** it's a supreme bag merlin use it to store many object like **The book of** **infinites** **knowledge** , all of the different tools to build powers, **The Infinity Stars Gauntlet,** **The Bracelets of Submission,** **Lasso of truth,** **Staff of Merlin the Sorcerer king, The ring of knowledge, The Door of room of requirement and The Portkey.**

Many year went by as merlin honed his skills and knowledge to be the best he can be as he watched all the event that will happen has happened and could've happen there was nothing that he could not see every day, as he went to the other minor gods in heaven who have chosen to rest in peace and make their own universals and multiverse, as he enjoyed seeing different form of the same event happening differently.

Time has pass as always every one doing their very own business in heaven where everyone are free to do whatever they want as long they don't break heaven law, but then merlin learned something peaked his curios beyond his limit of understanding as he tried his very best to search and find an answer for his prequel question.

Merlin search for the answers in the book of infinites knowledge but the book told merlin that his question has no answer and book does not know, but the book told him that he can find an answer for his question Where all knowledge are predated by the all almighty god.

As merlin kept thinking about the question he remembered all the encounter with god every moment everything than he remembered every words god has said about the laws of heaven;

(1. First and foremost never challenge me the God of all no matter what.

2\. You're not allowed to break the first rule no matter what.

3\. You can eat anything that the heaven can provide expect from the tree of knowledge it fruits are mine along.

4\. Last but not least you're a demigod not The God remember your place.)

As merlin remember every word, he then was reminded that heaven can provide food a place to sleep, shelter if needed be, any wish that can be reason with, book and object that might come in handy and limited teleportation from one place to another, okay that is the very basic of heaven but some rule can change if you wished to be a god and rest in peace which means to live in your own heaven and create a universal in your very own multiverse but you can't leave your multiverse.

The question that I was thinking in my head was is my god, a minor god or THE GOD, as I was wondering this question I came to stop in front of the tree of knowledge, I want to know the answer of my question but I will never break the laws of heaven no matter what, god have trusted me and he gave me everything I have, I will not break heaven laws and I will never eat the apple of knowledge and betray god.

In that moment it has hit him like the lighting, how he couldn't have seen it in the first place as he walk near the tree of knowledge he inspected the tree carefully, behind the tree there was something strange in the middle of the tree, as merlin put his right hand and touch the tree of knowledge with his fingers an unnatural event happened around him and then The Portkey that the god has given merlin started to react with the tree and then everything stopped and merlin teleported a way puff!.

The end of chapter two (:3).


End file.
